Resurrected Force: A Nickelodeon Crossover
by Clockwork Lily
Summary: Gravity 5, The Perfs, Big Time Rush, and the iCarly gang get transferred to Hollywood Arts. When strange things start to happen hopefully their new British neighbors can help...
1. Another Illegal Author's Note

**Resurrected Force: A Nickelodeon Crossover**

**Another Illegal Author's Note**

**Hey! :D It's the author, here to tell you more about the story, in another illegal author's note.**

**Unlike my other story, this won't be written in the style of a script. This will just be a plain old story with POVs and description and all that.**

**This isn't just a House of Anubis/Victorious crossover, but a HUGE Nickelodeon crossover of all their popular live action shows: Big Time Rush, House of Anubis, How to Rock, iCarly, and Victorious. I just picked HoA and Victorious to be the categories because of the fantasy aspect that goes with it and the setting, Hollywood Arts**

**Please bear with me because I have not watched House of Anubis in a while. And it's really frustrating because they're a big part in the story. I had to spoil half of Season 2 just to get details for this. Because of this, the story may take longer than usual and a LOT of things will be different, plus I have to watch ALL of Season 2. Thank GOD for Nick putting up ALL the episodes! I love you . 3**

**I also don't know a lot of the new ships from House of Anubis. And I wanted to cross some characters together from the different shows. I am spoiling right now that while I love these two together, Patricia and Eddie are not going to be together in this story. Sorry, I love them too! **

**So enjoy!**


	2. Travels

**Chapter 1**

_**August 31, 2012, 10:35 A.M.**  
_

_P.O.V. – Tori Vega_

It was Friday and we just started a new year in Hollywood Arts. I was sitting in the auditorium with my friends Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade, and Beck. The whole student body was crammed in this tiny theater; some people were even standing. My sister was sitting on the opposite side believing that we make her so unpopular. We had no idea what the commotion was about; we were just told after Sikowitz's third period class to come here.

Lane and Principal Helen Dubois then came up onto the stage. Lane walked over to the podium and said, "Guys? We have an announcement." Everyone's attention turned to him.

"As you know, this is only our second day of school. We will be receiving a huge wave of new students starting this Monday. We will be receiving a record-breaking 25 new students from all over the country."

Everyone applauded, I guess. The whole student body was pretty close. I learned over my time that we take new students pretty well, but a few are really bitter about it.

"To give you a sneak peek at some of the new students, we will welcome the Seattle-born web-stars of iCarly, with Freddie on a technical scholarship

Everyone's faces lit up, including us. We all met when we found out my ex Steven was cheating on me with Carly. A lot of famous people came here, but not people this big in our age demographic you may say.

"We also are welcoming four British students."

Not only did we clap but some of my classmates started wooing and looking at their friends in excitement. Pervs.

Lane and Helen then put earplugs in their ears before Lane moved on.

"We also are welcoming 11 new students from the Palm Woods School including world famous boy band, Big Time Rush."

Almost all the girls jumped out of their seats and clapped furiously, one of them being my sister. I loved their music but I wasn't as crazy for them as my classmates. Neither was Jade. That's one of the things we can actually bond over.

"Because of this announcement, you may go straight to fifth period class. Have a good day."

Everyone rose and left, returning to their lockers to get their books. Trina ran up to me squealing and jumping up and down and telling me her goddamn planned future with one of the members, James Diamond. I rolled my eyes and left her there while I headed to class.

* * *

_**Time Skip ~~ September 1, 2012. Same time.**  
_

_P.O.V. – Carly Shay_

"Spencer, do you have the plane tickets?"

"Got them!" My brother Spencer holds up four tickets as Sam and Freddie carried all their bags.

"You know Spencer," Freddie asks. "We can always just drive there."

"Yeah, but the car won't fit all our bags so I'm having Socko and his buddies bring it later," Spencer replied.

We're moving from our old school Ridgeway to a performing arts school in California called Hollywood Arts.

"Hey!" Sam says. "Do you think we'll see Tori and her friends there?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! It'd be awesome – we haven't seen each other in forever!"

We met because it turns out, Tori and I were dating the same guy and we dumped him live on iCarly! Speaking of which, hopefully we'll be able to film the show from our new apartment. It's too bad Gibby can't come with us though; maybe we'll get Robbie to do all the weird stuff for us instead.

Mrs. Benson suddenly burst in.

"Where is he?" She worriedly asked. "Oh Freddie I'll miss you so much!"

She runs and gives her son Freddie a bear hug.

"I'll miss you too, Mom."

She returns to her apartment across the hall.

"Alright!" Spencer cheers. "Let's go!"

We head out of the Bushwell Plaza waiting with excitement of our new life in Hollywood.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Kacey Simon_

I was on the plane on the way to California for my new school, Hollywood Arts. Our band Gravity 5 was scouted at a talent show and they offered an invitation to attend! Zander, Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin are excited as I am.

Too bad the Perfs are coming too.

The scout watched the WHOLE show and while he thought we were the best, he said the Perfs had "something special".

We only had 30 minutes until landing, so I browsed through the music section in the In-Flight Entertainment. I decided to listen to Big Time Rush's debut album. I met them a few months ago trying to get them to perform at our school dance to win an election for class president, but I pulled out for Kevin. He would've made a way better president than me, and you know what? He did. But Big Time Rush still performed though, which was awesome!

Next to me Stevie was flipping through a mix of teen magazines and Hollywood Arts brochures and info pamphlets. Behind me Zander was taking a nap, Kevin and Nelson were playing video games, and Molly and Grace were checking their makeup and eating on the breakfast from this morning.

Stevie was nervously flipping through everything and groaned.

"Stevie? You OK?" I asked, taking off my headphones.

"Yeah," she replies. "It's just that I'm scared people are gonna outshine us. I mean, did you see the other 18 new students? British boarding school kids, iCarly—"

"Stevie," I half-yell. "You're not usually like this." I drop to a whisper just in case the Perfs in the back hear us. "We are going to blow everyone else out of the water and Hollywood Arts and nothing is going to change that."

Stevie takes a deep breath and smiles. "Yeah, I'm just nervous. Thanks Kacey." She gives me a hug, giggles, and picks up her Teen Beat magazine with Big Time Rush on the cover. The band was also on the recent Pop Tiger magazine. Man, that band is everywhere these days. Well, they deserve it. They're pretty nice guys.

* * *

_**12:28 P.M.**  
_

_P.O.V. – Nina Martin_

I pick up my bags from baggage claim and wait for my friends, who were sorting out which bags were whose. Gosh, I told them to label all of them. It was a huge hassle considering Amber has 6 bags. I found mine BY MYSELF in an eighth of the time it is taking them right now.

I'm back in my home – America! – for my new school Hollywood Arts and hiding out from our evil housemaster Victor Roddenmarr Jr., who is seeking eternal life and power. He missed out on the "life" part so he's searching for the Staff of Ra, enabling one to have control of all the forces of nature.

With my Sibuna friends Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, and Fabian, we have to find it somehow before Victor does. But we have no idea where to start. We even had to take the Cup of Ankh with us hoping it would give us some clues.

I look over at the mess. They probably look weird arguing in their British accents about this. But it can also make them look cute, like Fabian. I smile as he and Patricia finally emerge from the mess with their two bags of their own.

"FINALLY!" Patricia screams in the air. "Hey Nina, do you think splitting up is a good idea?"

Not all of us made it to Hollywood Arts; only me, Fabian, Mara, and Joy. Mara doesn't know about Sibuna as well as Mick and Poppy.

"Well I hate the idea too," I reply. "But it can give us more coverage," Fabian adds. I nodded in agreement.

"THANK GOD!" Alfie screams as everyone else emerges from the baggage mix-up. "Hey Nina, do you know where we're going?"

"I have directions for the Palm Woods Hotel," I replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

* * *

Two hours later, we finally arrive and get our room keys; the girls in one, guys in another. Sort of like Anubis House. When we arrive in our room Mara, Amber, and Joy head off to the pool and Poppy goes to visit her brother Jerome in 4A (we are in 4B). So it was just Patricia and I in our new room.

"So it looks like you'll be attending the Palm Woods School," I start off.

She groans. "It's not fair! I get to go this school where at least half the attendance is us and you get to go to this large, cool place. I've always wanted to go to an American school and I really wanted to get in..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey. You are an amazing actress Patricia. Maybe – no DEFINITELY – next semester."

"Thanks."

The phone rings off all of a sudden. Patricia picks up.

"Hello?" "Yes." Her face lights up. "Are you serious?" "Thank you!" She hangs up. "Nina I got in!"

"No way!" My face lights up like hers and we hug in joy. "How?"

"One of the guys had to drop out for a movie project, he'll come back next semester."

"Patricia, that's awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone."

I pick up the phone to tell the boys the good news when it feels like the sun is brighter than usual.

* * *

_**3:00 P.M.**  
_

_P.O.V. - Kendall Knight_

I see my little sister Katie put a chair up to our apartment door while the guys and I are playing a video game.

"Why did you put the chair up?" Logan asks, pausing the game.

"Because," she replied. "There's 10 new British students, with half attending Hollywood Arts."

James, Carlos, and Logan bolt to the door but are stopped purposefully by the chair.

"Got any other info?" Carlos asked, clutching his stomach.

"Six girls, four boys. Then there's 9 more different people coming later today."

"Hollywood Arts students?" Katie nods.

From what I hear we're getting 25 new students. 25! A lot of our friends though make the majority of it.

"I can't believe you guys get to go to Hollywood Arts while I'm stuck here," Katie whines.

"Katie, management can only learned from business school," I say. "You're getting 5 new British students and a new art teacher. How are you not excited? Logan can still help you with your homework."

"Yeah...but I'll miss you guys during the day."

Carlos, James, and Logan were looking out the window, staring at the girls as they were constantly being approached to. I relented and decided to join. One was Indian, the other blonde, and the other brunette, constanly getting guys who wanted her to return their affection. Logan couldn't stop staring at her.

Katie, probably sensing their sadness or desperation, moves the chair. Carlos, James, Logan burst out, shouting who gets who. I think I heard James and Logan fighting over the brunette with Carlos getting the blonde.

"Idiots. They know there's more, right?" Katie remarks.

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you know their apartment number?"

"4A and 4B."

"'Kay. I'm gonna go greet the new neighbors."

"Are you gonna greet all of them? Because you're gonna have to go back later."

I shrugged. It depends on what time they get there. Mom doesn't like us to be late for dinner.

********4th Floor

I walk up to 4A first. Out comes a dirty blonde haired guy around my age.

"Hi," I start. "I just wanted to welcome you to the Palm Woods. I'm Kendall."

"Thanks. I'm Jerome," he replies, shaking my hand. "Hey, aren't you from that American band, Big Time Rush?"

I nodded.

"My sister loves you guys, she's next door. Where are you going to school?"

"I'm going to Hollywood Arts on Monday."

"Really? Hold on. Fabian!"

A dark brown haired boy emerges. "This is Fabian," Jerome says. "He's going there too."

I introduce myself and we shake hands. We talk for a little while when three girls emerge next door. One had wavy dirty blonde hair like Jerome and was probably my height, with an eye necklace around her neck. The other had her hair dyed (probably) a deep red. There was another girl, who looked about Katie's age and was probably Jerome's sister. She punched him in the arm, blushing. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I couldn't just leave a conversation Poppy!" Poppy's cheeks got redder.

"Anyway," Jerome continues. "This is Poppy. She's my sister. This is Nina and Patricia." The girls wave hello.

It turns out Nina and Patricia were also attending Hollywood Arts. We were able to talk for a minute and then I had to go. Although I swear I head them talking about "Ra" and the sun behind my back.

When I got back to 2J, Katie was drinking a smoothie.

"So did you get anyone's numbers?"

"Katie!" I replied.

"I know you have a crush on her, big brother."

She wasn't talking about Nina or Patricia. She was talking about Lucy. She moved in months ago as a rocker while Jo was away, and we got closer as friends.

"Katie, we aren't talking about this right now."

She raised her hands in truce. "Whatever you say."


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 2**

_**Monday, September 3, 2012**  
_

_P.O.V. – Sam Puckett_

My alarm clock on my phone wakes me up. The first thing I see is Kendall Knight. Yes, Kendall Knight is my lock screen. He's actually REALLY hot. Everyone seems to know about it, even Freddie, but when he messes with me about it he's really sorry for it afterwards. Ugh, it's only 7 AM? I doze back off to sleep. Seconds later Carly bursts in our room, fully dressed in a pink billowy tank top and jean shorts with sandals screaming, "Sam, get up! We're leaving in 15 minutes!"

I get up in our room, zombie-like. We're living in the Palm Woods Hotel, and so far it isn't that bad. I stare at the red walls, the coral paintings, and the flame-colored sheets as I make my way to the bathroom. "Give me 5!" I yell from inside the bathroom. I put on black jeans, layer a blue striped shirt over a black tank top, and put on my jacket. I pull on my boots as I exit our room to grab my bags. Spencer hands me a Food Pocket as we headed out to Hollywood Arts.

I really don't know how I got in. I mean I guess I can sing and dance – I tapped dance in beauty pageants as a kid – but I'm not THAT good. Carly on the other hand is a REALLY good singer. She sang at the wedding of these iCarly fans. No, not the wedding reception; it's a long story.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Tori Vega_

"Hey."

A voice behind me makes me jump.

"Oh," I said. "It's just you Beck."

He nods and scratches his head. He looks really cute when he does that, but I never tell him. I wish I could let him know after all the nice things he's done for me, but how? He was Jade's ex and he was pretty popular and I was just…Tori.

He checks his phone and asks, "When are the new students coming?"

"I don't know," I reply. "It's already 7:30 and class starts at 8."

"OMG Tori! Is that you?"

I look up. "Carly!" I say as I run and give her a hug. "It's been forever! How are you?"

"Oh, just fine," she replies, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Hi Beck!" Beck waves.

"Hey Sam! Hey Freddie!" I see Carly's friends behind her. "What are you guys doing here? You're attending right?"

"Yup," Freddie says. "I'm here on a technical scholarship."

"And apparently I can sing," Sam says. "Although I'm a pretty bad playwright."

"Hey guys!" Cat appears from the steps in a pink summer dress and gives the iCarly gang a hug. "I heard you guys talking. And I remember 'The Prisoner Who Just Wanted Some Soup and the Man Who Refused to Give Him Some.' That was hilarious!"

"Hey Carly," Beck asks. "Is your brother Spencer here?"

"Yeah. How do you know he's my brother?"

"I met him and Kenan's party in the hot tub. It's a long story."

We all get caught up; Beck breaks the news about him and Jade, I tell her about the Platinum Music Awards, and Carly tells the story of how they met One Direction! As we continued to tell all these stories, I caught Cat and Carly staring at this one guy. I snapped them out of their daze and talked to them while Beck was giving Freddie tips on how to get guys.

"So? You saw a cute guy already?" I nudge both Carly and Cat.

"Yeah, but he just left. He just passed by us a minute ago," Carly tells me.

"Now he's gone," Cat says with a slight frown.

"Hey, Cat, don't worry! You have a whole school year to find this guy. You'll find him later anyway; he's probably in one of your classes."

"I'm going to go show Carly her new locker," Cat replies. "We'll be back in 5 minutes!"

Cat and Carly scurry away talking.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Zander Robbins_

They were the most beautiful girls I have ever seen so far in this entire school (hey, it's only my first day), and they were prettier than any of the Brewster High girls. They were even hotter than Stevie and Kacey. I think their names were Cat and Carly..?

"Hey Zander. ZANDER!" Nelson snapped me out of my beautiful haze. "You've only been at this school for 5 minutes and you're already about to flirt with someone."

"Seriously?" Kevin appeared behind him. "Who?" Zander pointed them out. "Dude, that's Carly Shay!"

"Really?" I tried inconspicuously to find her. "Oh yeah, you're right! Probably here for acting."

"Come on dude, Kacey and Stevie have been waiting for you. Kevin pulled me off to the administration office. Out of my peripherals I could see both of them staring at me, then furiously blushing. Yup. I had that effect on them.

"Hey, Zander?" Nelson tapped me on the shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure dude, of course!"

Nelson's voice dropped to a whisper. "Well, I…" He quickly changed his mind and he whispered into my ear. "Wait, you have a crush on Grace?" I said in shock.

"SHHHHHHH!" Nelson furiously slapped my mouth shut. "No one knows in Gravity 5, not even Kevin! I didn't want to humiliate myself, and I figured I could ask you for advice. Can you help me?"

"Of course dude! I'll get her in your arms in no time." I scanned his height quickly. "Or you in her arms."

* * *

_P.O.V. – Patricia Williamson_

Fabian, Joy, Nina, and Mara & I finally made it – Hollywood Arts! It was so much different from our school back in England, with its tight uniforms and bland walls. There wasn't a single bleak spot on the walls and we were allowed to wear normal clothes! I rejoiced in this by wearing my favorite blue plaid shirt and gray graphic tee with a melting skull under it, with jeans and sneakers.

"I still can't believe the other girls took nearly 2 hours to change," Nina said.

"Hey!" I said. "I only took 15 minutes. And we've been wearing these uniforms for most of our lives."

"Amber was the one who took 2 hours," Mara replied.

A girl runs up to us in her ridiculously high heels and then pushes us aside to look through the door. Then she looks at us.

"Excuse me?" Joy asks. "Are you alright?"

The girl gives Joy a glare. "It's 7:45 and Big Time Rush isn't here yet! I—"

She was cut off by a girl about our age. Her eyes were big and she groaned in frustration.

"Trina!" She says. "School doesn't start in 15 minutes!"

"Yes but TORI! Logan is NEVER late for school."

Tori just groans as others comfort Trina.

"Wait," A blond girl says behind her. "Big Time Rush is coming here?"

Trina grabs her by the shoulders. "STAY AWAY FROM JAMJES HE'S MINE WE'RE—"

A guy with shaggy black hair pulls out Tori's music player and sticks the earbuds in Trina's ears as Fabian pulls her back.

"Hey thanks man," the guy replies. "I'm Beck."

"No problem. I'm Fabian," he replies.

"Hey," Tori asks. "Are you the British students?"

"Yeah," Nina replies. "I'm Nina, that's Fabian, that's Patricia, there's Mara and that's Joy. But I originally came from here in the US."

"I thought there were – oh, wait, I didn't even introduce myself!" Toril cuts herself off. "I'm Tori, that's Beck," The guy with the black hair waved while keeping an eye on Trina. "You unfortunately met Trina – she's my sister – that is Sam and that is Freddie." The blond girl, Sam, waves hi and so does Freddie. A girl with long brown hair and one with red return to Tori. "Oh, and that's Carly and Cat." She introduces them to us. "But as I was saying, weren't there only 4 of you? Not being rude or anything."

"Oh it's fine – I think I'm gonna be getting that question a lot today," I replied.

"Ah, that was douchebag Jett." A voice called behind me. I turned around and Tori looked over my shoulder. Kendall was there with three other guys as well. One was pretty tall with brown hair, one was short and Latino, and another had black hair, who said, "Jett, Palm Wood's bimbo no offense, had to drop out for a new movie." He was a bit taller than Joy, who I could see was blushing a little.

"Hi Kendall!" I said. He waved hello and was about to speak when Trina screamed. Soon everyone was too, and people flocked to the foursome.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Katie Knight_

I was kinda sad. All of my friends had left, including my brother. A lot of kids here got invites to Hollywood Arts and basically it was just Tyler and I left, but he spent the whole day hiding from his mom.

"OK class!" our teacher says in her fake cheerful voice. "Today we will be mixing grades to welcome our 5 new students. Four are in 10th Grade and one is in 6th!

In walk three guys. I kept staring at one of them with dirty blonde hair. He sat next to his friend, a dark skinned teen about the same age as him who looked pretty short. A blonde sat in the front and I saw girls everywhere having dazed looks.

Two blonde girls come in next. One looks kinda my age and sits next to me. She waves hello, and I do so back. As our teacher rambles on and on and on about American immigration, a paper ball appears on my desk. Not like a crumpled piece of paper, but an actually paper cube-like ball. One side said, "Hi, I'm Poppy."

Was she trying to pass notes? That shit's deadly. Once a kid got caught and he had to swim 20 laps.

As much as I'd like to respond, I hold back. Class was over in 5 minutes anyway.

When we're finally dismissed, I know the look on Poppy's face shows I upset her. "Hey Poppy!"

She turns and sees me. "Look, I'm sorry about not responding to your note. Passing notes in her class is like walking in lava."

"Really?" Poppy says in her cool accent. Her face appears to be cheering up though.

I nod as we walk out. "Yeah. Last month, a guy got caught and had to be the teacher's assistant for three straight days, preparing her coffee and everything."

"No way! That's brutal."

"I know right? Another had to swim 20 laps."

We bond over past schools and she tells me of Britain. I see that same cute guy that I saw earlier and he says, "Poppy! Let's go."

"Alright Jerome," she responds.

I look up at Jerome and wave hi. He smiles and waves back, and I could feel my cheeks turn red.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Nina Martin_

Now I know why Poppy was so embarrassed yesterday. Kendall was from Big Time Rush! I'd been away from the US for so long I hardly remembered. And not a lot of my classmates back in Britain knew about them. Not even in Anubis House. I think Amber did though. She thought they were all cute.

I could see Sam blushing but she quickly shook it off. We watched Big Time Rush quickly get mobbed with fans and Trina was even about to climb on one of them.

Tori then says, "We should get them out, right?"

We all nodded. Tori, Carly, Sam, and Beck went first and pulled out Kendall and a guy with chestnut hair who was pretty tall. Trina emerged and pushed Sam to the ground, climbing on top of Kendall's friend. Sam pulls Trina off and knocks her unconscious. We all applauded and Kendall even winked at her. Sam slightly blushed. A hand pops out and Joy and I get the other two, a short Latino and a guy with black hair. Joy then backed away.

"Thanks," Kendall finally says, gasping for air. "And hello again!"

"Wait, you met some of them?" one of the guys asks.

"Yes, I was welcoming the new neighbors."

"You're new here, right?" Tori asks.

"Yup," Kendall replies. "That's James, Carlos, and Logan. I'm Kendall."

We introduced ourselves and Tori took the band to their first class. Joy and Mara followed as well since they shared some classes. Cat took the rest of us to ours. When I left I swore someone was looking at me. I turned and saw a phoenix following me, casually squawking and radiating brightly. Frightened, I ran into Fabian.

"Hey Nina," he says worried. "Are you OK?"

I turned back and the bird was gone.

"Yeah," I say. "I'll tell you later."


	4. Teachers and Notes

**Chapter 3**

_**Monday, September 3, 2012. 10:35 A.M.**  
_

_P.O.V. – Nelson Baxter_

James Diamond walks into my class. Great. The rest of us had heard everything that happened outside while we were finding our lockers and we're really glad we didn't get lost in the scuffle.

I saw Grace from the back waving at him. Great. How can she motice me when there are guys like him around? Our teacher then enters the math class.

"Welcome new students, my name is Mr. Hayes. If you could all stand one at a time and introduce yourselves."

An Indian girl stands up. "My name is Mara Jaffray, and I came from England."

"My name is Freddie Benson, & I came from Ridgeway in Seattle."

Kevin then stands up. "My name is Kevin Reed and I came from Brewster High."

Mr. Hayes looks up. "Brewster High?" he asks.

"Yep. Nelson and Grace are from there too." Kevin points to us and we wave hello. Mr. Hayes fixes his papers and motions us to continue.

"My name is James Diamond and I came from the Palm Woods in California."

All the girls give him dreamy looks. Typical.

We were all given math problems to work on for placement purposes. I could see Mr. hayes breaking a dozen pencils already. It seemed that Brewster High ticked him off in some way. But he seemed like a pretty good teacher, and it seemed like that wouldn't impact our grades.

I pulled Kevin aside on our way to Technical Staging. "Did you see Mr. Hayes today?" I asked.

"I know right? It's like we gave him a bug bite or something."

"Dude that's gross."

"Hey," Freddie calls out after us. "Can I walk with you guys to class?"

"Sure," I replied. "We saw the theater on the way from the administration office, we'll show you where."

But throughout the first half of our day Mr. Hayes was still on our minds.

* * *

_**Time Skip ~~~ 45 minutes later**  
_

_P.O.V. – Jade West_

I take a seat in Sikowitz's acting class. I took my typical seat in the back when I hear the sound of heeled footsteps. I hate that noise. In enter three girls wearing summer dresses. In the fall! They're walking really slowly. They take their sunglasses off and look around. One of them, who is blonde, says, "OK, where are the fans?"

"News flash, Jennifer." A girl in front of me turns around and snaps at the trio, giving them a glare. She looked a bit Asian and her black hair was filled with red hair streaks. She was wearing a black graphic tee, lace up boots, and two chunky rings. Her jacket hung on the chair. "Tyler doesn't go here anymore." The trio gave the girl a look and sat in the front three seats on the far right.

A girl with red hair bursts in very tired. "Sorry, I got lost…am I late?" We all shook our heads. She takes a seat next to me.

A fake ax comes flying through the window near the Jennifers. We all scream as Sikowitz jumps out the window as the trio tries to run away.

"Ah ah ah! You have class now, you three ladies." The trio sits back down.

"Now, welcome new students. My name is Erwin Sikowitz." He takes a coconut from his shelf. "Now, what should we do to start off, Jade?" Before I could answer, he called out "Alphabet Improv, good choice! Now how many new students are there?"

The trio, the red-head, and the girl in front of me raise their hands. "Alright, what are your names?"

The trio starts off. "We're the Jennifers," they say in sync.

"No, what are your names?" Sikowitz asks.

"I'm Jennifer," Jennifer says.

"I'm Jennifer," a brown haired girl said. She had a tan which looked pretty recent.

"And I'm Jennifer." This Jennifer had frizzy hair.

The Jennifers sat back down.

"Well you don't have to be so snooty about it," the red-head says.

"And who might you be, British one?" Sikowitz jumps in.

"I'm Patricia Williamson," she replies. The Jennifers give her a glare.

"I'm Lucy Stone," says the girl in front of me.

"OK," Sikowitz says. "Can you 5 come on stage?"

They all step up. "And we need one more…Jade! You picked the game, c'mon down!" I get on stage.

"Well this is a very interesting sixsome…" Sikowitz says. He takes a sip from his coconut. He explains the rules to the 5 new girls. "The process is to say each line in alphabetical order of the first letter. If you say a line out of order, you get buzzed out."[1] This year we have to start with specific topics that Sikowitz gives us. "Today, we'll start with…Justin Bieber[2]! The order is: Jennifer 1, Jade, Jennifer 2, Lucy, Jennifer 3, Patricia. Begin!"

Jennifer 1, the blonde, starts. "A guy like Justin Bieber is too hot for Selena Gomez."

Are you freaking kidding me? I hate this guy. I'd rather throw away my scissor collection than go to his concert. I snap back. "But I think 'Baby' is the worst song in the entire universe."

"Cool kids really like Justin Bieber, so you guys must not be."

"Didn't someone next to you almost tattoo his name on her stomach?"

"Even if I did, I would still be way cooler than you," Jennifer 3 points to Patricia. "or your British freak friends."

"Fuck off!"

The whole class gasps. Sikowitz says "Oh, snap," and sips more of his coconut, making a loud slurping sound that makes everyone turn their head to him. While he's not looking, I mouth to Patricia, "I like you." Lucy gives her a thumbs up and smiles.

Jennifer 1 breaks the silence by continuing and screaming, "Go to hell!"

Sikowitz intervenes saying, "Hey girls, let's keep this PG! But I like it! It's like watching reality TV." He sips from his coconut again and slinks back into his previous spot. "Jade! I started with H with my first sentence, so you start with I."

I gave him thumbs up. "I think Jennifer is a stupid name."

"OK, you did NOT just go there!"

Sikowitz throws his axe at Jennifer 2. "Jennifer! You were supposed to say a sentence starting with J. You're out!"

Jennifer 2 stormed back to her seat. Looking back, it reminded me of when Tori first came to Hollywood Arts. It was just as intense as this. Right now I hated these three just as much as Tori back then. But Tori and I are friends now, I guess? It's complicated. This time though I felt sort of a connection with these two. Maybe it's just their attitude or the way they dress. Then again neither of them tried to hit on Beck and I don't have a boyfriend now, and I won't for a long time. But it was strange. I sometimes like strange.

"Lucy, start with K. And hand me back the ax," Sikowitz continues.

As Lucy gives the ax back to Sikowitz, she says her line: "Killing rabbits reminds me of you Jennifer."

"Lucy, I think you should take a hike back to the land of good fashion," says Jennifer 3.

Patricia fires back with, "Maybe she will when you think of a better insult."

There was a break again for the "oooh"-s to settle in. Patricia bumped fists with Lucy.

Jennifer 1 continues on. "Next plane to Britain leaves in 2 minutes, wild card."

Patricia stares at her frozen. Lucy looks at her in concern and tries to comfort her. For some reason, I join too. I would never do something like this. Looking at Patricia, and I had no idea if she wanted to cry or scream or do absolutely nothing. I can't believe it – for once I actually felt concerned. I see in the corner Jennifer 2 smiling in the corner. I gave her a nasty glare and flipped her the bird.

"Oh my god!" I continued. "The three of you shut up."

"You tell 'em, Jade!" Lucy says. She then dodges Sikowitz's ax with ease. "You're out! You were supposed to start with P."

Lucy steps down, but not before patting Patricia on the back and grabbing Sikowitz'z ax for him.

Jennifer 3 mutters, "Weaklings" under her breath. And she gets the ax.

"Jennifer! You were supposed to start with Q! Sikowitz calls out.

"I didn't even say anything!" she says.

The class nods as to say, "Yes you did". Jennifer 3 slumps back down in her chair.

Patricia seems to be better now. I was happy. Happy? What's wrong with me today? Jennifer 1 stops my thoughts by continuing. "Red hair is out of fashion."

What is up with these three? "So is your dress."

Jennifer 1 looks like she's about to strangle me when the bell rings. Class was over.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Patricia Williamson_

That class seemed to take forever, but when it did Sikowitz wanted to see me. Jade & Lucy waited outside.

"Are you that kid who was Airplane Stetson's replacement?" he asks.

"I think it was Jett sir…but I guess I am, yes."

"Ah, I was wondering why. I already met your other friends and was surprised to hear you. Thought you were Joy who forgot something."

He twirled his ax and whistled while he put his coconut back.

"You're fine, Patricia?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am." I reply. "I think I found good friends."

"Yeah," he replies. "I've never seen Jade that nice to someone on their first day, or maybe ever. But she's a good kid, Patricia."

"Thank you, sir. Do you need help with the window, sir?"

"Oh, it's fine. I have replacements at home. See you later, Patricia."

I waved goodbye and saw Lucy and Jade waiting for me. "Your story spread like wildfire," Lucy says.

"No surprise. It's like that sometimes in Hollywood Arts," Jade replies.

I see Kendall walking over to us. "Hey Lucy," he says. "Oh hey, Patricia."

"Hi Kendall," I reply.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lucy asks.

"She's staying at the Palm Woods," Kendall replies. "I welcomed her and her friends yesterday."

"You never welcomed me," Lucy says playfully.

"Yeah I did! Well, James and Carlos were with me and it was in a strange sort of way. And you saw me first." He gestured over to Jade.

"Oh Kendall, this is Jade," Lucy says. "She's been here before, apparently."

They wave. "I heard about what happened," Kendall asks me. "You OK?"

"Of course! I feel a bit better," I replied.

"I think you three will be famous at the Palm Woods now," Kendall said. "You guys are the girls who took out the Jennifers. "The Anti-Jennifers."

"Kendall," Lucy warned. "You know I hate Mean Girls."

He held up his hands in protest. "Well, I gotta get to class. See ya later." Lucy waved goodbye. Soon after Jade had to go to Science. When Kendall was out of sight, I looked at Lucy, giving her a look & saying , "What was that?"

"What?" she replied.

"You like him, don't you?"

Lucy stared at me. "Nooooo, Kendall and I are just friends. You can have him."

"Nah, I'm just joking. I've got a friend at the Palm Woods who gives my friends that look all the time when they see someone they like. I've got this other friend who I can obviously tell has a crush on this friend of ours, and I know he likes her too. They're just too chicken to tell each other."

"Oh, I know what you mean."

"Wanna walk to class together?"

Lucy nods. "Sure."

* * *

_P.O.V. – Tori Vega_

Poor Patricia. I had never knew girls who could be so cruel to someone. Maybe Jade if she wanted to be, but over the course that I've known her she could never be like that. Plus Jade had friends. Rumor has it that no one at the Palm Woods likes…what did they call themselves, the Jennifers?

I'm getting my books for next period when I see a blonde boy looking around. He was carrying a note and his muscles were almost bursting out of his "British Pride" T-shirt. Blushing, I quickly got the rest of my books.

"Excuse me?"

It must be Fabian, but it didn't sound like him. I turned to my left and it was the blonde. Man, he WAS cute.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else," the guy replies. "Do you know a girl named Nina Martin?"

"Yeah, she's a student here & I met her this morning." I gesture to the note the guy was holding. "Is that for her?" He nods. "Don't you have school?" I asked him.

"I was getting my books from my room and this guy came there saying to give this to her. He said it was 'urgent'. So I've got someone covering for me saying I'm in the loo."

"How long have you been gone?" I ask, grinning.

"20 minutes."

My mouth almost drops open. "Dude, I'll give it to her; no one is in the bathroom for 20 minutes!"

Hey, it's true.

He laughs. "Ok, thanks again. Oh, and I'm Mick."

"Tori." Mick smiles at me as he leaves. "Wait," I call out. He turns around. "There's a smoothie joint a few blocks from the Palm Woods. Wanna go later?"

"I'd love to," he replies. He gives me a slip of paper with his number. "See you then." He quickly leaves, and I sigh dreamily not noticing Nina bump into me.

"Oh, sorry Tori," she says. "You OK?"

I nod. "Oh Nina, your friend Mick told me to give this to you."

I hand her Mick's note. "When did he stop by?"

"You were probably in class or something," I start to say as we walk. "He was this mysterious guy came while he was getting his books in his room. The guy says it was 'urgent' and that Mick had to get it to you."

I hand Nina the note. She scans it over, feeling the edges with her fingertips.

I giggle and say, "You know Mick's really cute…"

She looks up. "I guess…He's really good at sports. Although coming here he and my other friends took almost 2 hours getting their bags from check-in."

I laugh. "Seriously?"

Nina nods as we head to class, explaining the whole story.

* * *

**[1] = Description courtesy of Victorious Wiki: wiki/Alphabet_Improv  
[2] = Sorry, non-Beliebers...first thing that came to mind...**


	5. The Author's Apology

**I AM _SO _SORRY FOR ONLY UPDATING THIS NOW. I just started school and I had to finish all my summer work, plus I have 5+ overdue books at the library that I have to finish. I put all my work in a paper journal, so I haven't posted new chapters so that I could type everything up from the journal here. Although through this three weeks I have been updating this story A LOT, so the next chapter (not this one) will have a lot of new changes. There are gonna be marked time skips and I'm gonna have a lot more new stuff (trust me if you read my first drafts you would understand I _need _ to do this). But I am not done copying all my work, I still have a lot more add. chapters to write, and I haven't even made any progress reading all my overdue library books. ****Plus I may have to update the old chapters to add time skips as well. ****So I hope you like it. I am also warning you now this may be 100+ long chapters. But enjoy, rate, review, etc.**

** - the author, Clockwork Lily**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_P.O.V. – Mick Campbell_

I got back just in the nick of time. My friends were all relieved for me, while Ms. Collins gave me a glare. Giving a sheepish grin, I sat back down.

I couldn't concentrate in class though because I was still thinking about Tori. Something about her just drew me in. I kept making glances at the clock, waiting until 3:30. It was 12. I couldn't take it! Her eyes drove me wild every hour.

Problem was my friends noticed too. Jerome, Alfie, and Amber were giving me weird looks. But when the bell rang I pulled out my phone and was the first one out the door.

"Hey Mick!" Amber called out. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I got a date!" I say happily.

"Seriously?" Amber groans. "With who?"

"A girl from Hollywood Arts. Her name is Tori."

"Does this have something to do with that note you got?"

I nodded. "Oh, it's almost 3:45. Gotta go Amber!"

She waved goodbye as I started my walk over. I hear a *ping* from my phone. It's Tori.

**T: Hey. Almost there?**

I text back, looking around.

**M: I'm near the antique shop.**

**T: Perfect! Walk another block straight and you're there. The place is called Zoe's.**

**M: But I'm facing the road…**

**T: Haha, funny :D See you in a few**

**M: K**

I make it to Zoe's, a green smoothie shop – both in the color and its actions. Most of the furniture in the shop are made with recyclable glass, bottles, cans, etc. Even the napkins were made of recycled paper. Their efforts were amazing and the place looked amazing. I scan my eyes around more until I see Tori waving.

I walk over to her and she waves hello. "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good," I reply. Made it back on time."

"Well, that's good," she says with a smile. "Oh and I gave the note to Nina. She came by seconds after you left."

"Thank you so much. Do you want to order?"

She nods as I take her hand to get up and place our order. She orders a Strawberry smoothie and recommends me to a Zoe special with blueberry and pistachio. As we sit back down, she says, "So I heard from Nina you had trouble at baggage claim."

I start to laugh. "Yes, because we forgot to mark whose bags were whose. And they all look the same because most of them were black. Compare it to here, how could you tell?"

"Well, I know the different colored ones are always easy. Some had tags, duct tape…"

"But still!"

Tori laughs. I add on to my explanation. "And Amber had 8 bags in pick and we STILL had trouble."

"Maybe I should go with you guys next time you travel," she replies, still laughing.

"Well, I would be delighted."

Tori blushed and sipped her smoothie. Throughout the whole date we were talking about all kinds of stuff, including sports and our classes. By the time we were done, it was 6.

"Oh, I better get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am," Tori said, getting up.

"You want me to walk you home?" I walked out with her.

Tori blushed. "That is so sweet, but I'm fine. It's just a 5 minute walk. Plus, my dad's a cop. I'll just say I was out with a friend."

I smiled. "So, I'll see you soon?"

"Of course! What's your apartment number? I'll probably visit a lot."

"4A."

"Thanks. Hope to see you soon Mick!"

She leaves for her way home as I walk back, looking at Tori's texts for directions back. The whole time I was smiling and had a huge grin. And somehow I knew she was too.

When I got back, Fabian ran up to me. "Mick! Where were you?"

"Didn't Amber tell you?" I asked him. "Had a date!"

"Already? Lucky. With who?"

"Tori Vega. I met her at your school."

"Why were you at Hollywood Arts?"

"Oh, I went to drop off a note to Nina. Apparently it was 'urgent'. She didn't tell you yet?"

Fabian shook his head.

"Really? You two are so close. Thought she would tell you soon," I said.

"Yeah, well you and Mara were close before you left and came back."

There was silence for a while.

"Oh Mick, I—"

"Don't worry, it's OK. We're just friends now. It's like Alfie and Amber now or her and I when I used to date Amber. But you and Nina! Man, you two could be dating behind all our backs. Are you?"

Fabian blushes. "NO! Mick, we're just friends."

I raised my arms up in truce. "OK. Let's go.'"

* * *

_P.O.V. – Carly Shay_

"Spencer, we're home!" I called out.

"What up guys?" he responded.

"Nothing much. We met new friends."

"You know, all of the new students are staying here so you can meet all the rest of them if you want."

"Nah, I'm fine."

Freddie jumps in. "Sam and Carly met guys."

Sam threatens Freddie. "Shut up, Benson."

"Oooooooh," Spencer says. "Give me names…"

I hesitate, playing with one of Spencer's oddball trinkets. Then I spit it out. "I don't know his name."

Sam follows later. "Kendall," she says in a low voice.

"Oh, and Beck says hi," I mention. Almost forgot.

"Awesome. Maybe I'll visit your school and give him a shout."

"You know Spencer, I think you'd be a perfect fit for that school," Freddie says. Spencer smiles as he works on his latest sculpture. "Are there any hot teachers?"

Freddie pauses. "Not really…"

"Sorry dude, count me out."

Sam heads over and watches TV. I head to my room to get some pencils for homework. There's a desk that Spencer built (and nearly got on fire. I really built it to prevent it from happening). I pull out my books and start working. After a half an hour, I fiddle with a circle charm on my desk. I found it on a beach when I was 7. The person must have left it and didn't notice, but I took it anyway. It looked like an Aztec sun from their architecture and was the size of my palm. I put it back on my desk and start to work on my song for songwriting class when I hear a knock on the door. I go open our bedroom door and see Sam open it. A dirty blonde-haired boy is there, blushing slightly in front of Sam.

"Oh, hi," he says. "Is Carly Shay here?" His voice is British, he must be new. I shut the door.

"Carly!" Sam calls out.

"I'm taking a shower!" I lie.

I hear out the conversation behind the door.

"Can you give this to her whey she's done? They made a wrong delivery in the mail."

"Sure," Sam says.

"Thanks. I'm Jerome, by the way."

"I'm Sam."

"Well, I'll see you soon."

Jerome shuts the door.

"Carly!" Sam calls out again.

I open the door and see Sam holding a box. I open it on the kitchen table. "We're not talking about this now," I reply. I take a knife and open the box. After I pull out all the stuffing I look to see a wrench with Aztec-like patterns on the hilt.

"What is that wrench doing here?" Spencer asks. I shrug. "Can I use it?" I nod, tossing it to him.

I return to my homework and look at the sun piece some more. Come to think of it, they look oddly similar…

* * *

_**Time Skip ~~ the weekend (September 8, 2012)**  
_

_P.O.V. – Nina Martin_

Sibuna was huddled in one of the cabanas near the pool. We had to shut it with duct tape so that no one could intrude on us or hear. Tyler, a little red haired kid, told us it was Jennifer free. I told Sibuna all about the phoenix illusion and I showed them the note. I haven't opened it yet.

"Nina, before you do anything, do you think we should tell Mick and Mara?" Fabian asks. "I think we have to talk about this…"

I put down the note. Fabian was right. It was incredibly suspicious when Mara and Mick found out we were looking at other schools. Thankfully Mara was interested too – let's face it, all the teachers there were really annoying. It was the only place we could go to – America – to get far away from Victor. Plus, I myself knew the area.

"And Poppy?" Jerome asked. "She may be a pain but she's my sister."

"It's killing me not to tell them guys," I reply. "But we all agreed to if they start to get in danger."

"But what about the new kids?" Patricia asks. "What if they find out?"

I pause and think about it. "We've never really thought about it before," I say.

Alfie then comes with an idea. "How about, if any of them get involved or start to get in serious trouble, we tell them."

"That's what we said last time," Amber says.

"No, I mean if Mick receives another visit or if Mara finds something. A two-strike policy. If one of them gets encountered twice, we tell them."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Alfie," Patricia says.

"But if Mick gets encountered by the guy again, will that count as two already, including this note?" Joy asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "I think so."

I break the wax seal of the note and unfold it. I read the note aloud. In neat Harrington font (pretty girly for Rufus and Victor, actually) read, "'The forces of night threaten to dispel the day.'"

Then in orange ink and messy handwriting next to it, the note read, "'But only 10 can stop him.'"

"Wait." Fabian intervenes. "Why is that sentence different from the others? It looks like it was written in."

I set down the note and keep reading.

"'Eternal life will power the opposing. The opposing is coming.'" There were the Harrington words again. And then the handwriting said, "'Nina! They know where you are!'"

Patricia keeps reading for me. "'The journey towards will take 2 esters but the war will come in one. Where is your Osirion now, Nina?'"

I tremble. Those bastards had to remind Patricia and the rest of us about Eddie and what happened to him. He was Mr. Sweet's son. Mr. Sweet was the principal seeking eternal life and their bond was shattered when Eddie found out about him being an Osirion. Eddie helped us out a lot, but Sweet wanted him to help out Victor, Rufus, and him so that their bond could be repaired. And he is now. But he was a great friend. Patricia even loved him.

"'NINA! No matter what happens I will find you and Sibuna! I'll help you through this!'"

The handwriting was similar was the previous three and was signed, "'Eddie'".

* * *

_P.O.V. – James Diamond_

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone emerge from that cabana that's been closed for like 15 minutes. Deep red hair, blue eyes, sort of punk rock clothes – yup, it's Patricia. She seemed to be really let down and I could see the Jennifers giving her a nasty look.

"James. JAMES!"

Logan slaps me in the cheek. "Hey!" I scream. "What was that for?"

"For you to snap out of your haze!"

"I can't believe the Jennifers were that mean to her," Carlos says.

"Yeah, I really feel bad," I said. I can't believe she and Lucy stood up for themselves against them. And this other girl too – Kendall told me her name was Jade. We were all proud of them, but now they were getting flagged down by other residents praising her for taking the first insult.

"Uh oh," Kendall says as the Jennifers stand up and walk toward Patricia. Soon everyone else starts to run toward her. It looked like they were gonna protect her, I guess? It seemed like it with millions of teens behind Patricia's back. Nina and Fabian popped out of the cabana, saw us, and mouthed, "What's going on?" We all shrug. The Jennifers are finally face to face with Patricia but before they say anything Patricia gives them the middle finger and walks away. Her "crowd" follows her. In the hallway they're about to hoist her up against her polite wishes, so I stand up and walk towards them.

"Hey guys? I think we can try the lifting thing next time. Patricia's had a rough day."

The crowd listens to me because 1) I'm hot, and 2) Big Time Rush got pretty popular here after our massive World Tour. We even got flagged by paparazzi so much we had to move to Bel Air, but that place was crappy so we moved back. We missed our friends a lot too. The crowd disperses and Patricia walks toward the elevator.

"Don't I get a thanks?" I added.

Patricia looks up at me. For a few seconds we don't say anything, but then she says, "Look, thanks for helping, alright? I've had a rough day and I don't need pity."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help out."

"Well, I don't really need help right now. I just wanna put the past behind me."

The elevator arrives and Patricia steps in.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Molly Garfunkel_

I look down from our room window in 5L. It is a terrible stop for boy watching. I see the Jennifers, some British kids, and the biggest nab of all: Big Time Rush.

"Hey Grace, are you ready yet?" I call.

"Give me 5 minutes!"

I roll my eyes and check the straps of my navy bikini. The straps were actually neon yellow as well as the band of the bottom. It was brand new and sure to catch Logan's eye. Grace finally emerges and we walk down together, passing Gravity 5's rooms 5G and 5F.

Wait you think we actually all stayed together? Puh-lease! Kacey and Stevie got 5G while the boys got 5F. I couldn't stand to room with those losers.

We finally got to the pool and BTR was gone! Ughh! I gave Grace a glare for taking so long and took a pool chair.

Two things were going through my mind as I tanned. The first was how to get Logan to notice me. The second was taking down the Jennifers.

Grace is still chasing James, looking for him furiously. I roll my eyes. Sure James is cute, but Logan is smart AND cute. You want both of those in a guy.

The Jennifers certainly have made their mark after today's stint with one of the British students, Patricia. Now we-Grace and I-could either join the Jennifers or outclass them. But imagine! The PERFS stooping down? I can't have it happen to me. I watch the three of them shoving off guys like they were canned meat.

Oh yeah. They're going down.

I finally see Logan entering the lobby. He looked SO HOT in his light blue button down and khaki shorts. I start to get up when I see someone – a brown haired girl who approaches him and starts talking to my Logie-Bear. MY Logie-Bear! They shake hands and leave.

OH yeah. She's going down too.

* * *

**By the way, I know I can't see the future. But I wanted to make it sorta as current as I possibly could, so it's taking place this current school year.**

**Much love, the author :) 3**


	6. Settling Down

**Chapter 5**

_**September 10, 2012. 3:55 PM**  
_

_P.O.V. – Katie Knight_

I kept staring at Jerome throughout class. I made sure the teacher didn't catch me though. Hey, it's embarrassing when a teacher gets involved in lovey-dovey situations. The problem was he was Poppy's sister. Trying not to think of him, I went back to my work. But as I continued I couldn't get him out. _C'mon, Katie!_ I thought. _He's 16 and you're 13. And he's Poppy's BROTHER._

Turns out all that time I spent thinking about him was long because when I got out of my haze school was over. Kendall was waiting for me at the door, and I ran over and gave him a hug. I used to see him all the time at the Palm Woods, but now that I only see him on the afternoons on weekdays and weekends (of course) I miss him during that gap. We went up to our rooms after Kendall met the other British students – Alfie, Amber, and Mick. Mom was waiting for us and James, Carlos, and Logan were out "babe-watching", as James called it. Cheesiest pun ever.

"Oh guys," my mom said. "Your aunt gave these to you from a trinket place on her travels." She passed us a package.

Kendall slit it open, and I saw two pendants the size of our palm. One had a red circle in the middle with red rays sticking out of it. From all the help Logan gave me I know that was a Japanese sun. The other one I knew also because of Logan; it was a Viking sunwheel with the rim in black and jagged lines appearing in the middle.

"Mom," Kendall says, picking the sunwheel up. "These are so cool…"

"But the ribbon kills it." I finished the sentence for him.

We weren't lying. From the Japanese sun there was a pink ribbon flying out and from the sunwheel there was a light green, almost grass. We held them up for her to see.

I put mine, the Japanese sun, around my neck. I guess it looked OK with it. Maybe I can go get stronger string from the classroom. But if not? Oh well. Kendall took the ribbon off of his and stuffed the pendant in his pocket.

Mom then left to go get some groceries, so Kendall picked up the box to throw it out. I heard a CLANG from in the box.

"Kendall stop! Shake the box." He did. Pulling out the stuffing and setting the box back, he pulled out two wrenches. One had Japanese characters and one had 'Mjolnir' written on the side.

"What are wrenches doing in there?" I asked.

"Dunno," Kendall responded. "Should we just give them to Buddha Bob? I remember he needed spares."

I nodded. Kendall and I made our way downstairs as he locked the door behind us.

* * *

_**September 11, 2012, 9:14 AM**  
_

_P.O.V. – Joy Mercer_

Patricia and I were up last night talking about the note again. I never knew much about her and Eddie mostly because I was jealous of Nina and Fabian. But I knew Patricia really loved and cared for Eddie despite all the secrets he kept and the animosity they had for each other at the beginning.

So of course, today I was dead tired.

I walked over to my locker in the new wing of the school. Since a lot of us were new, there weren't enough lockers so they built a new wing for us which also included some new classrooms. I decorated my locker by spray painting it pink and then adding a large heart in silver. I added a smile to it with fangs dripping blood.

Taking my locker, I headed to Musical History. It was so much more fun than regular History, but I was so tired I could only hear half the lesson. Throughout class I was diving in and out of sleep like Sheldon Cooper in a ball pit.

Sorry, I just got interested in this new American show called The Big Bang Theory. I watch it with Fabian and Nina. I love it! Who knew science was funny and entertaining?

Thankfully I was in the back so no one could really see me. I could see Logan in front of me northeast. He really _was _studious as they said he was. Even though he probably had no interest in this course.

To the west I saw a girl constantly looking at Logan. Her hair was long, curly, and dark. She was wearing a designer All Saints dress with a really low collar. She was passing a note to him on the other side of the room. I felt myself dive into sleep again and remembered the first time I met Logan. It was only a few days ago but it felt like weeks since Patricia's verbal abuse.

************Flashback

Another guy just came up to me, super buff but super self-absorbed. I shove him off. But this guy was relentless. So I shoved him into the pool.

A blond girl with big brown eyes came up to me. "Thank you so much for doing that – I thought he'd never shut up."

"I know right?" I replied.

"Oh, I'm Jo. Jo Taylor."

"Hi Jo," I replied. "I'm Joy." We laughed along at how close the names sounded, then I introduced her to Amber and Mara. We were able to talk for a while but then her driver called her back for her show, New Town High. She waved and passed by James, Carlos, and Logan, who were clearly nervous.

I pull out my Nicholas Sparks books when I hear Mara and Amber murmuring something. They were looking at the three BTR boys through their sunglasses at a tilt. I try to see but Amber puts my shades on me first.

"Dude, just talk to her," James says semi-softly.

"OK! Fine!" Logan cuts him off. Then they just stand there.

"GO!" James and Carlos say in unison. They both push him, but in the wrong direction. So Logan went into the pool instead.

Some are laughing. I couldn't really tell because – well he was cute. His head emerges as I take off my sunglasses and help Logan out of the pool. His shirt though was soaking wet so he had to take it off. He handed it to me to put aside.

"Thanks," Logan murmurs to me. I nod and smile.

When he finally got out, some hollers came from girls, but mostly I blushed. I could feel Amber giving me that "You like him" look.

"Hi I'm Logan," he says.

"I'm Joy." I reply, introducing myself.

There's a slight pause before Logan says, "So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. You will," I say with a smile.

*************Present

"MOLLY GARFUNKEL!" The teacher pulls me out of the ball pit of sleep and I'm almost gasping. The girl looking at Logan looks terrified now. "I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT TOLERATE PASSING NOTES IN CLASS! See me afterwards please."

She gives us our homework and I realize I must have slept through the rest of class. "Logan!" I call. He turns around. "I uh, didn't get the notes from class today – I had a lot of things on my mind so I couldn't sleep last night – can you help me with today's lesson?

"Of course Joy. Maybe after school?"

"That'll be great. Thanks so much."

Logan waved goodbye. That boy was so smart. Like Fabian…

* * *

_**Time Skip ~~ 2 hours later**__  
_

_P.O.V. – Carly Shay_

I make my way to Free Vocal Practice. Free Vocal Practice was just like a normal Free Period, but the assignments you work on have to be related to music. People were writing songs, tuning guitars, & harmonizing in one of the many small recording booths. They were created so that there wouldn't be a lot of noise, but they really are small. All they could fit were the sound panel and the recording set.

I sit down at a desk and start working despite all the extra noise created by those who chose not to take a booth. Sometimes there aren't enough studios or people can't fit so a lot of the time there is still a lot of noise. Unlike Free Period, the whole point of Free Vocal Practice was to be noisy.

I was working on a monologue for Drama II that was due next period when I hear a guitar strumming right next to my ear. It's that guy that I saw from the first day. He turns around and sees me.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," he says.

"No problem," I reply, grinning. I return to my work, but there was no way I could concentrate now with him sitting next to me.

I was thinking of an idea for the monologue while he continued to play his guitar.

"Don't you have to be working on something music related?"

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. "The famous Carly Shay is a rule breaker?" He says back.

"No!" I say blushing. "This is due next period and I need to finish it." I fire back.

"Oh, I know how you feel. I took every study hall to my advantage in situations like that."

I giggled. "Oh," the guy said. "I'm Zander."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Well, you already know who I am."

He laughs as I return to my work. But I couldn't help sneaking side glances at Zander while I worked. His hair was short and black, and I so badly wanted to just mess it up and ruffle it around.

I was almost done with my monologue with Zander's strums helping me focus when Hollywood Arts's cool-sounding bell rung. Everyone filed out but I was frantically thinking of the last line, not wanting it to be unfinished even if I don't read mine today. I was so lost in thinking of my last line that I didn't notice Zander was still next to me. He started to sing and I was so alarmed my head shot up.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" Zander asks.

"Oh, it's OK. I just didn't realize you were still here."

"Are you stuck?"

I nodded.

"Maybe I can help. Can I read it?"

I hesitated, but ultimately I agreed and handed it to him. I had to explain the premise though. It was based off of one of the iCarly bits we were gonna perform for the iWeb Awards, Melanie Higgles: Space Cheerleader. The monologue was about Melanie explaining why she doesn't want to go to the dark side. Yet Melanie had fallen in love with a guy there.

Zander handed it back with a grin on his face. "This is really good. How about…'Plus, you don't have cookies. How can I come to the dark side when you only have hot guy and not cookies?'"

Zander and I were laughing, and when I finally calmed down I decided to use it. "Thanks again, Zander."

"Oh, no problem," he replied.

"What was that song you were singing?"

"Oh, it's from this movie Rags. I'm singing it for class today."

He starts playing his guitar, asking, "You wanna hear it?"

"But what about class?"

"Oh, we can just say we got lost." He continues to strum and finally he sings.

[Verse 1]  
Oh oh here I go  
On my way to hit the club  
Grab my bags I'm out the door  
Ain't got no worries no more  
Oh oh here I go  
On the train I'm in my zone  
Everybody like where he go  
I can't wait to hit the floor

[Pre-Chorus]  
It's tonight [X2]  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight [X2]  
The party's going on  
It's tonight [X2]  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight [X5]

[Chorus]  
Tonight I'm having a good time [X2]  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up [X4]

[Verse 2]  
Oh oh letting go  
All my problems out the door  
I'm not stressing it no more  
Party party here we go  
Oh oh there I go  
Sneaking out up out the door  
Everybody like where he go  
I'm getting down on the floor

[Pre-Chorus]  
It's tonight [X2]  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight [X2]  
The party's going on  
It's tonight [X2]  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight [X5]

[Chorus]  
Tonight I'm having a good time [X2]  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up [X4]

[Verse 3]  
Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me  
Everyone is getting low  
There ain't no stopping we  
Oh oh lets get those Hands Up [X4]  
Oh oh ain't nothing stopping us

[Pre-Chorus]  
It's tonight [X2]  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight [X2]  
The party's going on  
It's tonight [X2]  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight [X5]

[Chorus]  
Tonight I'm having a good time [X2]  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up [X4]

"Wow Zander, that was amazing," I said in disbelief. He was REALLY good, one of the best voices maybe in school.

Zander blushes. "Thanks."

"Oh, we better go," I replied. "I don't know if I'm reciting my monologue today."

"Well if you are, good luck. You'll do an awesome job."

His smile is the last thing I see before I walk out the door.

* * *

_**Time Skip ~~ 5 hours later (4 PM)**__  
_

_P.O.V. – Logan Mitchell_

All the guys were gone out "babe-watching" (well, Kendall was forced to go this time around), so I was just here waiting for Joy. There is a knock on the door and Katie runs up to get it for me. Joy appears at the door with a smile on her face and a bag with her books. Joy looks down and sees Katie and says, "Oh, hello."

Katie introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Katie. I'm Kendall's sister."

"Oh yes! Poppy has told us a lot about you. You can visit her whenever you want."

Katie turns to me and asks, "Can I visit her now?"

"Of course," I reply. "Be back in 2 hours!"

Katie waves goodbye and runs out.

"Hi Logan," Joy starts.

"Hey Joy," I reply. "So you said you needed help?"

"Yeah…" she replies. "I've had a lot of things on my mind lately and it's been distracting me."

"What happened?" I ask.

There's a bit of silence.

"Oh, sorry," I say. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's OK. I'm just…homesick," Joy replied as she opens her textbooks and pushes her hair out of her face.

After I open mine, I run to my room and grab my iPod. I put it in the speaker dock in the kitchen and play some Beatles music softly. I could also see Joy blush and smile.

"Oh, thanks so much Logan. You didn't have to do that."

"It's not a problem," I reply. "Sometimes I listen to them too."

I open my textbook to where we learned today. Joy was alredy on the page. I reviewed to her all the notes we learned on early composers, which was something we all learned at a young age but we had to review again, right?

"That's everything from class today?" Joy asks. I nod. "Well I understand now why I was falling asleep."

I laugh. I see another smile on Joy's face. Man, she was pretty.

"Oh, umm, Logan?" Joy asks again.

I look up to see her brown eyes looking at me. I could almost feel a flush in my cheeks, but I quickly suppressed it.

"Can you also help me in Math?" Joy asks. "I've, uh, been having a hard time."

"Of course," I tell her. "What are you taking?"

"Trigonometry."

I help her out through the sines, cosines, and tangents. When I finished she could recognize each one in a heartbeat. She thanked me again and we took a break.

"So, what was the UK like?" I asked her. "We only went there once."

Joy instantly brightens up. "Oh, it's wonderful! Problem is there it snows. But London is beautiful and it's absolutely fantastic." She proceeds to talk more about the other cities of Britain and her old school. It was strange – she said she was homesick but when she talked about Britain she didn't seem sad at all. She seemed happy. Then again, some people get over their sadness by talking about it with others. She then ends with, "It doesn't snow in California does it?"

"No," I reply. "But they guys and I used to live in Minnesota. It snowed there every day in the winter, one time even cancelling our flight back there."

"Are you glad there's no snow?"

I paused. "I really can't say. I've lived there all my life prior to Big Time Rush, and I just got used to it."

Joy nodded. "That's good to know."

The door opened and the guys came back. "Oh," Kendall said. "Hey Joy." Joy waved back.

"How was your 'babe-watch'?" I asked James.

Joy started to laugh, but she couldn't hold it. Pretty soon I started laughing.

James then fired back. "Hey, it's actually clever, if you ask me."

When we stopped laughing and Joy regained her breath, Joy said, "Well, I better go. Thanks again, Logan."

"No problem. Maybe, same time tomorrow?"

"That'd be great! Thanks Logan. See you in school."

She waved goodbye as she left, the guys closing the door for her. Then they gave me a look.

"Hey!" I said. "I know what you're gonna say. And we're just friends."

"You like her, don't you?" Kendall asked.

"NO! We're just friends! Why are _you_ asking me this anyway?"

"Because after almost a year for getting jabbed at because of Lucy, this is my revenge!"

I facepalmed as I picked up my books to put them away.


	7. I am the Worst keeper of time EVER

**I know, I know, I am the worst keeper of time ever. I think it's been the same amount of time since I posted the last two. I really hope you can bear this for at least 100 chapters...**

**I really don't know how long this is. Seriously. But I hope you like this whimsical turn, and I will post more tomorrow or later today!**

** -the author**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_P.O.V. – Kacey Simon_

We had found a rehearsal space for Gravity 5 – really it was just the girl's room, 5G. While the school had tons of space (especially in Free Vocal Practice), I've met some people who say that they're very strict on staying after school, and that doing so & getting caught results in a morning detention. Plus it would be a huge hassle to move our instruments back and forth. The problem is that we've been getting a lot of noise complaints, but oh well! Half of them are from The Perfs, Molly and Grace.

We just wrapped rehearsal for the day when we all noticed something with Zander. Throughout the whole time, he had a big grin on his face. So Stevie confronted him about it.

"Zander! Wake up dude! Why are you so happy?"

"Because," Nelson intervened. "He's in looooooooove."

"Is it with his dog again?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Zander replied. "And I just have a crush."

"Oooooooh…" Kevin jumped on. "Details!"

"Kevin, you sound like a schoolgirl," I told him.

"Well this is interesting stuff!"

"Fine! I'll tell you," Zander replied. "OK, one of them is Carly Shay," Nelson and Kevin nodded in approval. "And one of them is a girl named Cat."

We all paused.

"What?" Zander asked.

"Zander, I can't believe it's your first week at you already have two girls on your tail," Kevin says laughing. "Have you even met them yet?"

"I met Carly today. I haven't met Cat yet."

"Aha! Release your prisoner to us, Zander Robbins!"

They continued arguing for a while until Stevie and I got fed up and she called out, "Alright, settle this in your room guys. Come on, let's go." She pushed them out as they packed their instruments.

"So how are you at Hollywood Arts? You feeling good?" I asked her, still remembering her nervous on the plane.

"It's actually great. Everyone here is really nice and I've made a few friends, but not, like, definite ones, you know? You guys always come first to me."

"Aww," I say as I give her a hug. "Hey," I said. "Let's go visit Big Time Rush, eh? All the new students live here you know."

Stevie held up her hands. "Oh no thanks Kacey, I really need to work on…Math, and—"

"Stevie! Socializing is not that bad! And these are our pals, Big Time Rush, that I sort of stalked but then we all became friends! They're cool with us now. And we can just check up on them, it's fine."

Stevie paused to consider, then said, "OK. Let's go."

* * *

_P.O.V. – Stevie Baskara_

I can't believe Kacey dragged me to say hi to Big Time Rush.

Don't get me wrong, I like their music a lot, it's just that I got nervous around one of them. I would've told Gravity 5, but they give cruddy relationship advice and stick their nose in it too much. I mean Kacey did a pretty good job on her first day with Gravity 5 in regards to Kevin, but did you see how Zander was targeted back there? It was like interrogation.

We reach apartment 2J and Kacey knocks on the door. Kendall opens it up still with a grin on his face. "Hey Kacey, hey Stevie! Man, I haven't seen you guys in forever! C'mon in."

Wow. That's a shocker.

When we get inside, our mouths are open in shock. The boys'apartment was a lot brighter than our room's dull brown. While we managed to decorate ours so that it was like our band practice room back in Brewster, theirs was so much more…alive. They even had a freaking swirly slide! Then I realized there was only the three of us.

"Oh, James, Logan, and Carlos are out what James likes to call, 'babe-watching'."

"Wow," I reply. "Cheesiest pun ever next to 'boy-watching'."

Kendall snickers. "I know right?" I reply. "The Perfs made it up." We high-five each other.

A red-haired woman suddenly emerges from the bathroom and a little brunette about 13 years old pops out of the swirly slide.

"Oh Mom, Katie, these are Kacey and Stevie. They go to Hollywood Arts just like we do and are part of a band called Gravity 5. Girls, this is my mom and my little sister Katie."

We shake hands and say hi when Katie says, "I thought you were talking to Lucy."

Kendall facepalms and says, "For the last time, Lucy and I are just—"

"KENDALL!"

James, Carlos, and Logan, who had called Kendall, burst in. I felt my cheeks turn slightly red at the sight of the short Latino. His helmet, in my opinion, made him look a lot cuter in person. Logan though looked worried and like he really DID need advice.

"Have you ever liked one person but then are being chased by another?"

"Noooooo…"

"What? What about Jo and Lucy?"

There is an awkward pause in which Carlos waves hi to me. I wave back, although I can clearly tell something has happened.

"Why didn't you ask James?" Kendall asked.

"He says he's never been in a situation like that."

"Seriously?" Kacey asks. We all look at him.

"Yes! Or maybe I just didn't notice. But that shouldn't be a surprise!" James explains.

"OK dude," Kendall says. "You three start from the beginning, and we three will help."

"We will?" I ask.

"We've already had a relationship issue today," Kacey says. "Zander's fallen in love with two girls."

James sighs and says, "He's like my twin."

"Focus!" Logan exclaims. "OK, let me start from when we came down…"

***********flashback

Carlos was going with the Jennifers. That bit broke my heart. He didn't seem to mind the nasty things , but there was really no one else – he was too shy to ask any new students. James was going to the British students and Grace King was following him behind. And Logan was looking for Joy Mercer, but his path though was blocked by…

"Hi Logan. Remember me?"

He halts. "No, sorry." He speaks the honest truth.

Her face turns into one of slight disbelief. "Logan, it's me! Molly Garfunkel from Brewster High!"

This time, he lies. "Oh yeah! How are you?"

"I am perfently fine," she says, her fingers walking up Logan's shoulder. "I heard there's a smoothie place down the street. Do you wanna go?"

"Molly, honestly, I have to go study for a huge test next week."

"We have a test already? In what?"

"History," Logan immediately replies.

"Well, I would like to know more about History…do you wanna study together?"

"Oh look at the time I've gotta go, too bad, see you in school!" Logan quickly exits. James and Carlos see Logan's unease and go out to see what's up.

**********present.

"MOLLY GARFUNKEL?" Kacey and I both nearly scream.

"Is she that bad?" Logan asks.

"I hate that snobby son of a bitch," I reply.

"So what do I do?" Logan exclaims.

"I used to be Molly's friend," Kacey says. "And if she likes a guy, she is relentless. I don't think she'll stop until she gets tired of you or you're here."

"That means Joy's screwed." Carlos replies.

"Hey!" Logan exclaims. "What makes you think that?"

"You DO spend all your time with either her or us."

"I do NOT!"

"Yes you do!" Kendall interferes. "Sometimes you spend time with _both _of us. But why don't you just let her down gently?"

"I don't mean to be pessimistic, but she'll still go for you." Kacey says.

James starts to say something, but Logan cuts him off saying, "James, I'm NOT getting a fake girlfriend!" James doesn't say anything else.

"Just ignore her," I offer

"They also gave me that advice when I got bullied, but I got three wedgies a week."

The rest of the boys say, "We said we were sorry."

"I'm serious. It works everytime. I've got three brothers who know that means they're not interested."

"It's your best shot dude," Carlos says.

"OK. I'll try," Logan says. He thanks me and Kacey and I go back to 5G. Carlos waves goodbye to me and gives me a smile, giving me instant butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Tori Vega_

It is late night around 6 PM and I still can't stop thinking about my date with Mick yesterday. He, in my opinion, is PERFECT! Athletic, hot, AND British? Sign me up. We've already been on 3 dates.

I was lounging on our couch thinking about it when Trina comes down the stairs. "TORI!"

"What?" I said, annoyed she snapped me out of my haze.

"Can you come with me to the Palm Woods?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna go meet my future husband!"

I groan. "Trina! You're seeing him tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but he probably doesn't know I exist! So I'm gonna make sure he does."

"You know you're older than him, right?"

"Yes! But he's too hot for his age."

I groan and head on out with her. At least I can see Mick.

***********Palm Woods

We arrive at the Palm Woods and Trina drags me to the elevator. "Trina, can I just wait for you on the fourth floor?" I ask.

"NO! I can't look like an idiot by myself! What's there on the fourth floor anyway?"

"...An arcade."

"You know what? Fine. I can handle Big Time Rush by myself."

She tops off on the second floor as I pull out my phone to call Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Hey guys," I start off.

"Hey Tori!" Carly says. "What's going on?"

"Trina's trying to flirt with James. Can you, Sam, and Freddie watch over her in secret?"

"Sure. Maybe Sam'll say hi to Kendall. She's had a secret crush on him for the longest time."

"CARLY!" Sam says playfully. I could tell there was a grin on her face.

"Really now?" I smile as I ask.

"Yup. But totally. Wanna meet up in the lobby for a bit afterwards?"

"Sure if Trina lets me. Thanks, TTYL. Bye."

When I hang up I'm already at the fourth floor. I look around and finally see it – 4A. I knock on the door and am greeted by a dirty blonde haired boy. "Hi," I reply. "I'm looking for Mick Campbell?"

"Oh," He says. "You must be Tori. I'm Jerome. Man, he wouldn't stop talking about you last night."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ask Fabian. But let me get Mick. Come inside."

"I step in to a beige room with brown couches and a mini kitchen on the right. I take a seat and am about to turn on the TV when my favorite blonde bursts in.

"Mick!" I exclaim, and I give him a hug.

"Tori! What are you doing here?" Mick happily asks.

"Trina's trying to get James Diamond to notice her."

"That man flirts with every girl in this entire hotel!"

"Well, he's not as great as you." Our noses touch and we both smile.

Fabian and an African American guy enter and see us, and step back.

"Oh, Tori! You must know Fabian from Hollywood Arts. And this is Alfie. And you met Jerome who opened the door."

"Hello Tori," Alfie says as we shake hands. "Jerome was right you know. Mick couldn't stop talking 'bout you.

Mick and I both blushed.

We talk for a while about school recapping all of our crazy teachers when I get a text from Carly. I read it aloud. "Craziness caught up to Trina. She recognized Sam thinking she was gonna steal James and attacked her. She held her off though."

"Again?" Fabian asked. I nodded.

"Smoothies this Saturday?" Mick asked.

"Absolutely. See you soon!" I called out, departing. Then I got a call from Trina.

"TORI! I'm finished."

"How was it?"

"Half-successful."

"Did you pounce on him?"

"When we were alone, yes…"

I facepalmed.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Trina." I hung up.

When I got to the lobby, Carly and Sam were keeping an eye on Trina. Freddie got invited by some students to play video games with them, but he still watched over them. I whispered to Carly, "Thanks again."

"No problem," she whispered back. "See you tomorrow."

I waved as Trina pulled me out.

* * *

_P.O.V. – Patricia Williamson_

It was Saturday – thank GOD – and we were having another Sibuna meeting. We were trying to decode the note and the hints.

"OK, so obviously there is 10 people involved, so that means we may have to open more members into Sibuna," Nina starts.

"It's probably the 10 of us now, including Mick, Mara, and Poppy," Fabian suggests.

"But Rufus and Victor don't know that Mara and Mick don't know – could he be trying to lure them in?"

"No," Jerome says. "If he did he would've already told all three of them and turned them against us."

"Maybe we have to assemble something and find pieces, like the Cup?" I asked, pulling it out behind me.

"So will the 10 maybe get pieces of some sort?" Alfie asks. Then his face lights up. "Maybe, we've finally got powers!"

Joy whacks him in the head with her Nicholas Sparks book.

"Patricia has a good idea though, in regards to the pieces," Nina said. "The next sentence is pretty straightforward."

"Why did Eddie circle the part about the moons?" Amber asked. "Do you think it means they're coming in a matter of days?"

"If so they would be here by now…but they're coming soon so we should be on the lookout," Nina replies.

"HEY!"

I recognized that voice. It was the Jennifers. "What happened to cabana? Did you pin it together or something?"

Actually we duct taped it shut.

I hear another girl, someone I didn't recognize say to them, "Calm down, it's just a cabana." Joy looked relieved though, so I could tell she knew the girl.

Another girl pops behind the cabana with dark ringlets and dark eyes. "Hey, I'm Camille. Sorry about those three, apparently they own the thing for the next three hours. C'mon, I'll get you out.

"Are you Jo's friend? She told me about you," Jo asked.

She nodded. Joy went first, then the rest of the girls, the boys, and then I went last with the cup. I had to remove the tape and I was the only one strong enough.

Camille was motioning me out when daylight flooded and the Jennifers were glaring at me. "Duct tape?" Jennifer 1 says. "That's actually really smart."

Out of the corner of my left eye I see Camille lead the others to the lobby. Through my peripherals I saw the Cup of Ankh. Crap, I forgot to get it. Thankfully though, Nina took the note.

I quickly grab the Cup and am about to leave when Jennifer 1 stops me. "Ah ah ah! That's ours now."

_Theirs? Only dragons do that sort of crap. Maybe they are dragons._ "What kind of bullshit is that?"

Everyone looks and I see James emerge from the lobby. So do a bunch more, including some other new kids. Great.

"Patricia's right." A blonde girl stares the three down. That must have been Jo. "You can't control someone's personal property. And what makes you think you're in charge? It's been forever since any of you got a gig or job." Jennifer 1 then pushes Jo into the pool. I stare in disbelief and horror at the Jennifers in front of me while Camille and Carly pulled her up.

In utter frustration, I whacked Jennifer 1 in the head with the Cup, breaking her sunglasses.

"Nina!" I scream. "Catch! Run!"

I throw the Cup to her and she catches it. I follow her and the Jennifers are trying to catch up to me clumsily in their 3 inch heels. But when I reach the lobby—

"So much for putting the past behind, huh?"

James is leaning against a chair in the lobby. Nina goes on ahead.

"Are you actually taking their side?" I asked.

"Hell no," he replies. "That clobbering was one of the best things I've ever seen."

I blush. Wait, why am I blushing? This guy gets on my nerves all the time. I wonder what girls see in this douche. Maybe – just maybe – it's his brown hair that falls perfectly against his face, or his brown eyes, or his smile, or the way his muscles everyday are trying to be ripped out of whatever shirt he's wearing…

"You know, your hair brings out your eyes."

Wait, what?

"Do you hit on every girl in this hotel?"

"It's my job." He flashes a grin. "Why is that Cup so important to you anyway?"

I pause. We never really thought of that. So I make something up. "It was my grandmum's, and a pretty good weapon if I do so say so myself."

James laughs. "So…I'll see you in school."

"Yeah. See you later."

He smiles before he departs. Amber returns to me, probably to get me, and was in the middle of saying something about the cup when she cuts herself off and realized something.

"Patricia!" she exclaims. "You like him, don't you?"

My smile turns into a look of disbelief. "NO! Where did you get that rubbish?"

"The way you scan his body, when you look at him while you're talking, when you're just looking at him…your eyes don't lie Patricia."

"No way Amber," I tell her as we walk back. "You must be crazy to think that. I'd rather be like my sister, and date Alfie!"

* * *

_P.O.V. – Tori Vega_

I sat down at the bench in the Palm Woods Park, waiting for Mick to come back with our smoothies. Oh, Mick. He was like the perfect guy. No baggage, no faults, nothing. Well, the only fault is that he doesn't go to school with the others and I.

I see Mick walk up in his black jacket and red tee with worn out jeans, carrying two Zoe specials and a paper shopping bag.

"Hey Mick!" I get up & give him a hug. He gives me a smoothie as I ask him, "How are you?"

"Great! I met this guy named Guitar Dude who played football with me for an hour."

"That's awesome! My dad used to play football in college."

"We're talking about the same kind, right?" Mick says, grinning.

I laugh, saying, "No, I don't think we are. I don't even think there's been college soccer here in the US."

"There should," Mick replied. "Teaches one a lot. But you know how to play right?"

"Of course. Before I went to Hollywood Arts, my old school was very big on sports." I even dated a guy from the soccer team. All he cared about was himself. But not Mick.

Mick smiles as he pulls a soccer ball from his paper bag. "Awesome!" he says. "Maybe a few rounds?"

I smile, finish my smoothie, and got ready to play. Mick does the same as well.

You may already know this, but Mick is REALLY good. He could be in, like, the Olympics. Even though we had a small space to play, he scored a lot of goals. But so did I. We played for half an hour and then talked some more. That's what we do mostly – talk. And it's great. I get to hear all these crazy stories about Mick's time in the UK while he can hear how crazy Hollywood Arts can be.

My phone ruins the fun when a text appears on the screen from my mom, saying that we had to be home soon. "Sorry Mick, I have to go. Mom wants me home."

Mick's face falls but then he says, "OK. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I gotta work on something for class that's due. Sorry…"

"It's fine. But since I'm not seeing you in the next 2+ days…"

He scoots closer and kisses me.

At first I'm shocked. Yeah, I've been kissed, but this one was different. It felt right. It felt like the stars aligned for this moment. When he pulled away he smiled at me and waved goodbye as we started to get up.

I walked home thinking about it the whole way, and I don't think anything could ruin my mood.

**_Time Skip ~~ 4 hours later_**

I KISSED HIM!

I kissed Mick Campbell, the guy of my dreams, after we had smoothies today. It was earlier only, like at 3, but I was still thinking about it at 7 and I was in heaven!

"TORI!"

Trina, obviously unhappy because she hasn't gotten a call back from her "future husband" bursts into my room with a package. "You got something!"

"Who's it from?"

"Do I dare say his name?" Trina laces in sarcasm.

"Mick? Aww, he's so sweet!" I take the package greedily from her hands and pull it open. First, there is a note written from Mick. "To Tori – you are my everything, love Mick." My face turns red and I put his romantic note next to my bed. I take out the stuffing and see a necklace. The charm, a red circle the size of my palm, was strung onto a golden chain with spots of turquoise.

"Oh, it's beautiful! I'll thank him tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because I have to write this play for tomorrow. So shoo!"

"OK! You're don't have to be like that. I'll be calling my future husband if you need me."

Trina leaves for her bedroom while I finish my script. But in it I laced so many romance plot lines it was like a Nicholas Sparks book. I couldn't help it. I was in a romantic mood because of my romantic boyfriend Mick.

* * *

**And Rushers, did you see Big Time Surprise? OMG! I know right? You Team Kucy or Team Jendall? Or are you like me, and can't decide?**

**In a later chapter (not the next one, sorry :( ), you're gonna see how Kendall is a single man and why the guys tease him about Lucy.**

**Review! Bear with me!**


End file.
